


Pretty

by Rocklobster5015



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocklobster5015/pseuds/Rocklobster5015
Summary: Dustin would do anything for Eleven. He loves her but would never put the party in jeopardy. Through the years Mike and Eleven realize there not made for each other. Eleven realizes Dustin's love for her, but does she return it?





	1. I believe you

Chapter 1- I believe you

Summary: “what’s wrong with you, what is wrong with you” Mike says. Tears beginning to fill his eyes. “Mike” is all she replies. “Mike don’t do this” Lucas yells, as Mike rides off on his bike. Lucas follows Mike who’s not that far ahead. Leaving Eleven and Dustin alone by the lake.

A single tear drops down from Eleven’s eye and rolls down her cheek. “Mike” she repeats. Why did Mike not believe me she thought, why is he treating me like this I only want to help find his friend. Dustin’s finger wipes away the tear on her cheek. “its going to be ok” he says to her softly. He wraps his arms around her and gives her a hug, at first Eleven feels uncontrollable. But she feels warm and safe in his arms. “Will was Mike’s best friend. He knows you were just trying to help. Seeing his best friend be pulled out of the river just hurt him. He didn’t mean what he said. There’s nothing wrong with you El” Dustin said. “Believe?” El asked simply.. “Yeah I believe you El, I really do” he said. That’s all she needed to hear for someone to just once believe her. They stopped hugging the tears gone from the girls eyes and a small grin on her lips.

Dustin grabs her hand and leads her to his bike. “Common El hop on, you can stay at my house tonight my mom works the night shift. You can stay there until Mike comes looking for you.” Dustin says with a smile. “Mike” El repeats once again, but this time with less sadness. She hops on the back of Dustin’s bike and puts her hands on his shoulders, as they take off through the dark streets of hawkins. They ride in silence, Dustin letting today’s events sink in. Dustin is in no hurry to Reach his destination since this might be the only time him and El ever get this close. She doesn’t wrap her arms around his waist like she would Mike when she rode on his bike, but he still enjoyed her being so close to her. 

Dustin opens the door to his room. “Home, sweet home. He says. This is not her home she thinks, she wants to be back In Mike’s basement. To her that is her home the only space where she has felt safe. Dustin notices how uncomfortable she looks and the slight sadness in her eyes. He puts a hand on his shoulders “ hey I’m sure by tomorrow Mike come running trying to find you and you’ll be back in your fortress. But for now you can sleep here in the bed” he says as he slides the covers down for her to crawl into. Bed she thinks the only bed she has ever had was the one at Hawkins lab. A hard bed that felt no different than sleeping on the floor, with broken springs, and a thin itchy blanket that didn’t keep the her warm from the cold air that always blowing in the lab. “Bed” she repeated more like a question. “Of course. Guest always get the bed” he replied. If there’s one thing Dustin’s mom taught him is manners for his friends and guest. 

He gently folded the covers over her, as he tucked her in. “Goodnight, don’t let the bed bugs bite” he said. “Bugs” she replied confused. “Never mind El. Goodnight” he said softly as he yawned. “Goodnight Dustin” she replied. His bed was the softest thing she ever felt. Mike’s basement was still her home, but she felt good sleeping in a soft bed. She shut hers eyes expecting to drift into sleep, but it never came. She laid there with her eyes shut for what felt like days. “Dustin” she called out to him. “yeah El” he replied from his bed on the floor, also unable to sleep. 

He looked up at her she had a look in her eyes like she still felt uncomfortable. She gestured for him to come over to the bed. He looked at her confused and she patted down on the bed right next to her. He slowly crawls into the bed making sure to see if this is what she meant. He made sure to give her some space so she would be comfortable, but she scoots closer until there is no space between them and as she shuts her eyes. “Goodnight” she says to him again. “Goodnight El” he yawns as he shits his eyes. They both immediately fall I’m to a deep sleep. For the first time in Eleven’s life she feels truly safe, cuddled into Dustin’s warm body. For the first time she doesn’t have nightmares of papa or the monster from the upside down.

When Dustin wakes up he is cuddled Into Eleven with one arm around her. He stays there for a second enjoying being so close to his crush. With Huff he gets he takes his arm off of her and sits up his bed. He looks to her she’s still sound asleep, she looks like an angel he thinks to himself. He starts to make the only thing he knows how to cook for breakfast, eggs. He walks back to his room with a plate of eggs and some toast for Eleven. “do you guys copy” Dustin hears coming from the radio. “Do you guys copy we have to find Eleven” Mike repeats over the radio. Eleven wakes up to the sound of the radio. “See I told you he’d come looking for you” he said to her. “Dustin?” she says his name like a question. “Yeah what is it El?” He asks. “Pretty?” she asks pointing a finger to herself. “you’re the prettiest girl Ive ever seen”. Eleven looked shocked the prettiest girl he’d ever seen, no way. “Friends don’t lie” she says. “Im not lying” he replies back to her. “Promise?” she asks sticking her pinky out. He wraps his pinky around hers. “ pinky promise”


	2. When is soon

Chapter 2 - when is soon

Summary: After Eleven disappears defeating the Demogorgon, Mike is not the only one who tries to reach Eleven. Dustin never stops believing she is still out there some where. Sometimes he swears she is watching him guarding over him like an angel. Everyday he uses his walkie to try in reach her, and even though she never answers he still tells her about his day, tells her his favorite story’s, or just what’s going around in Hawkins.

Every night Eleven used her powers to check on her friends Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Will. Mike and Dustin checked every night on the radio, waiting for her to answer. But until Hopper said it was safe she wouldn’t risk them getting hurt. sometimes she would try to talk to them but they can never here her, as she trys to comfort her friends. Every once in awhile even Lucas and Will check there radios to see if she answers. She so grateful to have such good friends who would never give up on her. She counts the days until she can see them again. After all she made a promise to Mike, a promise she held dear to her heart. “Friends don’t lie” she told herself. She will go to the snowball with Mike even if she has to handcuff Hopper to the cabin. 

Day 5: “ Eleven are you there? Please answer” Dustin says with a huff. “I know your still out there. No way the mighty Eleven would be defeated by a Demogorgon.” His classic big cheesy grin appears on his face. “I wont give up on you El. Im gonna talk to you everyday on this walkie until you come back home I promise” (Eleven raised her finger in the air). “Pinky promise” she said to herself knowing Dustin couldn’t hear her. And he didn’t but he still gave his promise. “Pinky promise” he said also sticking his pinky up. She smiled remembering the night she stayed over at his house.  
Day 53: “Hey Eleven you won’t believe what happened today at school. Troy tried to throw a muffin at Lucas, but he missed. Who’d he hit you might ask. Freddie Tanner. So Freddie grabs some milk off Lucas’s tray and walks over to Troy and dumps chocolate milk all over his head.” Dustin started to laugh losing his breath. “Next thing you know food is flying everywhere. The cafeteria covered in food. Troy and Freddie had to clean the entire cafeteria. They had cleaned everything except for some chocolate pudding that was splatted to the ceiling” he said followed by more laughter.  
Day 122: ( he read her one of his children book that his mom use to read to him.) A couple times he had read her a story from his collection. It always calmed her down when she was stressed or worried. Her favorite was if you give a mouse a cookie. It was one of the books he had left her in her little box, the one that Hopper had been putting eggos in. She pulled the book out as he read it to her. He remembered the book word for word from memory. When he was done she let out a long sigh, “ I miss you Dustin” she said.  
Day 225: “Hey Eleven” he says sadly with red eyes. Eleven looks at her friend wandering why the usually happy go lucky boy is on the verge of tears. “I don’t know if your somewhere out there listening, but I just needed someone to talk to” he said tears now falling from his eyes. “Ive never had a father, he left my mom to raise me when I was young. But her brother, my uncle, was always like a father to me. He use to always take me to see scary or action movie my mom wouldn’t let me see.” Tears we’re now flowing down his cheeks as he full out started to cry. “Today he was killed on his motorcycle” he said in-between sobs, his body trembling. “If I could only see him one more time…..I’d tell him how much he means to me”. He tries to calm down, to stop crying, but he can’t. Eleven starts to cry with him feeling terrible for her friend. She uses more of her power to project her body over to him, like a ghost. Dustin feels a pair of hands on his shoulder. The lights starts to flicker “Eleven” he calls out. “Shhhhh” she says gently as she wipes the tears from his eyes. She wraps her arms around him caressing him and holding him close. He feels a warmness around him, he doesn’t know of he’s in a dream or not. But for now he just wants to be cuddled next to her. He rests his head in-between her neck and shoulder. His cries are turned into soft whimpers and he starts to calm down. “Its okay….. shhhhhh…shhh…..itl all be okay” she says. When she feels his body lose it’s tense nature and the crying has stopped she looks over. He is asleep. “Goodnight, don’t let the bed bugs bite” she says to his sleeping body.  
When he wakes up he thinks it was all a dream, since he has dreams about her every night. In his dreams it’s always the same thing, all his friends gathered around playing d and d. There’s no monster, there’s no Hawkins lab, there’s no bad people. Just his friends all hanging out, and having fun. Sometimes Eleven can see Dustin’s dreams and she smiles as she watches his pure mind. In his dreams she’s so pretty she thinks. Does he think that I am this pretty. Eleven had only been told she was pretty by two people Mike and Dustin. When Mike told her it sounded more like he was saying what she wanted to here to make her happy. But when Dustin said it he sounded so sure, like it was a fact. And he truly made her feel pretty.

Day 326: “Soon your going to get to see them, and not just in your head. Your going to see them in real life” Hopper tells Eleven. A slow anger boils in Eleven. “friends don’t lie” she tells him. “What” Hopper asks confused. “you say soon on day 21. You say soon on day 205. Now you say soon on day 326” Hopper cuts her off “what is this your counting the days now. Like your some kind of prisoner” he says. “When is soon”. “soon is when there is no danger”. “when?”. “I don’t know El” he says trying to calm her down while playing with the buttons on his uniform. “When is soon! On day 500! On day 600! On day 700! On day 800!” she yells at him slightly sad slightly angry. “I don’t know” he responds not sure what else to say. “I want to see them!” she screams as she slams the glass off the table.


	3. The perfect excuse

Chapter 3 – The perfect excuse

Summary: Hopper threatens that if Mike doesn’t show some respect to Hopper and stop making out with his daughter all day he won’t let Mike see her any more. What he doesn’t know is that he gave Mike the prefect excuse to ditch Eleven, for awhile and figure things out. While all Hopper sees is Mike and Eleven locking lips, Mike had been trying to avoid her as much as he can. He doesn’t tell her she’s pretty like he used to, and hardly kisses her unless she makes the first move. She suspects he is hiding a secret from her.

“Im gonna drive you home… and I’m going to speak….. and your going to listen… and if you get lucky….and all goes well….I will continue..to allow you to date my daughter” says an angry Hopper. “Nod if you understand” he yells with full fathers rage. Mike nods his head furiously, he’s never seen Hopper so mad. He should be mad at him, making him stay away from his girlfriend. But this would give Mike some time to figure out what he needed too. Hopper already gave Mike the perfect excuse with the grandma thing, so that’s exactly what he told Eleven. Eleven knows he lying. All sorts of things run through her mind. Is he cheating on me? Does he not love me anymore? Does he not think I’m pretty? Naturally she goes to her bread and butter. The person that is always there for her. Who could instantly cheer her up. But when she knocks on Dustin’s door no one answers. So she keeps walking and waking and walking. Eleven looks down at her feet walking through the streets not worried about where shes headed she just wants to walk and clear her mind. She hears a noise of grinding wheels and looks up.

Max chases after her skateboard, when a pair of feet stop in from rolling away. She looks up to see Eleven “Hi?” Max said more like a question than a greeting. Eleven being the last person she thought she would see, since they never had the best of relationships. “can I talk to you?” she asks. Eleven explains to Maxine what’s been happening between her and Mike. “He treats you like garbage. Your gonna treat him like garbage. Give him a taste of his own medicine”. “Give him the medicine” Eleven agrees only halfway understanding what Max said. Max shakes her head in agreement “and if he doesn’t explain himself. You dump his ass” she tells Eleven firmly.

Meanwhile Mike is explaining what happened to Will. “why don’t we just forget about her , and play some D and D.” Says Will excitedly. “ No “ replies Mike “she knows I lied to her. I need to find a way to make it up to her”. “Shhhhh” Will says softly “why don’t you forget about Eleven” he says. Will and Mike’s eyes meet staring into each other, like a blinking contest. Will’s face slowly moves towards Mike’s face. Will meets Mike’s lips softly as Mike groans. Will slowly deepens the kiss until they are in a full on Make out session with tongues and everything. Suddenly Mike pushes Will away his hand moves fast to Will’s face. *Smack* Wills jaw drops in shock, the slap itself doesn’t hurt as bad as the fact that the boy he had feelings for had done that to him. It had been a month since Will had told Mike that he loved him. Ever since then Mike had started acting weird. Confused by who he was. He loved Eleven, but did he also love his best friend the same way? He didn’t know. “I told you I don’t love you” Mike said coldly. Will started to laugh like a mad man, tears slowly falling from his eyes. Then the laughter stopped and he got up suddenly and walked out. “Wait” Mike says after Will chasing after him.

Maxine showed Eleven the most fun she had in a long time. Doing things that she had never done before. Going to the mall, shopping, trying on heels, exploding milkshakes, eating ice cream cones, laughing the whole time as people looked at them like they were aliens. Eleven and Maxine walk out of the mall Ice cream in hand. They hear some talking and look to the right. Mike, Will, and Lucas are getting on there bikes, as they try to think of ways of solutions for Mike. “Well what a surprise” the boys instantly look up, Mike is in shock knowing he just got caught. He fumbles his words around looking for an excuse to tell Eleven. She cuts him off “friends don’t lie. You treat me like garbage”. “What?” Mike said confused. That does sound like her at all. She looks towards the bus and a small determined grin appears on her face. She slowly approaches the nervous boy. “I dump your ass” it got silent for a second. Mike is speachless. Eleven and Maxine walk back to the bus laughing, leaving the boys in always silence as Mike watches them drive off. “Now can we play D and D” ask Will. “No” Lucas groans.

Eleven flips through one of the teen magazines that Max had. She reaches a page with a good looking Spanish boy with his shirt off. “That’s Ralph Macchio. Hes hot isn’t he?” Max asks. Eleven looks back at the page “he is pretty sweaty” she responded. Max just laughs at her friends innocence. Will finally gets the boys to agree to play D and D, even though they are only halfway engaged and mock him the entire time. “You know the only way to make him start treating you better is to show him that if he doesn’t treat you like a queen, someone else will”. “Give him the medicine” Eleven responded. Max shook her head “get your revenge”. The phone rings disturbing the there game. Mike gets exited “Eleven” he answers, but it’s just a telemarketer. “You should just call them” Lucas says. “You can do that?” “yeah I think so” “there will be no phone calls the tribe still needs your help!” Will interjects. “Alright. I’ll use my torch to set fire to the chambers, sacrificing ourselves, defeating the Joo Joos, and saving the Calamar. We die as hero’s through the eyes of the Calamar” Mike says making a mockery of the game Will worked so hard to set up. “Victory” Lucas said boredly like a yawn. “Fine” Will says in defeat “you win”. Will slams his wizard cane down on the table, and throws his hat on the ground. “Will I was just kidding” Mike says, but will is already going up the steps to leave.

Eleven shook her head in disagreement. Eleven wasn’t one for revenge, besides she only dumped Mike to try to make him tell the truth. To let him know how she felt. But she didn’t mean it, Mike was her love, her one and only. “Hes not going to change unless you show him what he could lose”. Eleven stared at her knowing she was right. “You should do something like kiss one of his friends. You should kiss Dustin.” She tells Eleven. “No” Eleven says nodding her head. Not liking that idea one bit. Even though technically she was single it would still feel like cheating to her. And besides she thought of Dustin like an older brother. Mike follows Will to the driveway, as Will hops on his bike. It pouring down rain a perfect metaphor for how Will feels right now. “hey I’m sorry, it was a cool campaign it really was, were just not in the mood right now”. “That’s the problem” Will snaps, tears starting dribble down his face mixing with the rain. “you guys are never in the mood your ruining the party.” “No” mic starts to intervene but is cut off by Will. “Where is Dustin right now. No one knows because no one cares.”

Mike wraps his arms around the crying boy. “That’s not what this is about” he tells him. Of course this is not what it’s about. “what do I have to say to make you come in”. “Tell me the truth!” He yells at Mike. Mike just stands there trying to act dumb. “Tell me the truth or I’m going to leave” he says pushing Mike off of him. “fine you want me to tell you the truth” he yells after Will. The boy turns around waiting for his friends answer. “Fine, fine, that’s a little to extreme” Max tell Eleven. She starts to think of a way to get back at the boys. “I got it!” She screams grabbing Eleven’s attention. “Do you think you could use your powers to spy on them”. Eleven thinks for a minute before she agrees wandering if she should be doing this. Maxine hands her a blind fold to cover her eyes, and turns her radio to a station with white noise to drown out the sound. “can u see what’s going on? What are they doing” “shhhhh” “right sorry” Max whispers. Eleven concentrates for a minute, blood starts to drip from her nose, she searches for her boyfriend through the dark. She finds locates him and sees the two boys yelling at each other in the rain. “Fine I don’t know if I love Eleven” she instantly goes numb. The anger sends her back to the land of the living. “What happened?” asked Max. “I like your first idea” El told her friend. “at least not that way, I love both of you. I don’t know what you want me to say will” Mike said sadly. The tears fall faster down the boys face “I want you to tell me you love me” he said taking off on his bike down the street.

Max devises her plan to make Mike jealous. First Eleven will ask Dustin to meet her at a restaurant, but want tell him that it’s a date. When Dustin arrives Max will call Mike and tell him to meet Eleven at the restaurant. When Mike gets there Eleven will kiss Dustin and make Mike mad. He’ll tell Eleven he loves her and boom, things are back to the way they use to be. Dustin and Steve are talking about the “Russian invasion” in the backroom of Scoops Ahoy. “I have this strange feeling where being watched” said a paranoid Steve. *Bam* they hear the door slam open, they both turn around nearly jumping out of there seats. But it’s only Eleven, with tears in her eyes and her clothes from the rain “Dustin?” she calls to him “can we talk?” “Sure thing El” he replies. Steve awkwardly hangs around whistling. “Steve” “yeah” he turns around and Dustin gives him a face like what are doing. Steve walks out of the break room and closes the door. Him and Robin bring there ears to the door to hear what’s going on in there. Dustin wraps his arms around Eleven and she snuggles into his warm embrace. “whats wrong” he asks. “Mike doesn’t love me” she sniffled putting her head on his shoulder. “Hey that’s not true. Of course Mike loves you. He night not tell you, but he loves you” he says taking her hand in his “thanks Dustin you always make me feel better” she says with a smile, giving him a gentle hug. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess” “your not a mess Eleven. You’ve been through a lot. But you’re the strongest person I know” he said pointing to the top of her brain. 

“im not special just because I have powers” she tell him with a change of tone. “Of course not, your special because you are Jane Hopper. The most kind and generous, and loyal person I know. Even if you lost your powers you would still be special to me.”. She looked into his eyes. She saw not a big brother anymore but something more. Her heart started to beat faster, as his hand gently stroked her hand. “I have to go” she said abruptly “wanna eat tomorrow at Lakies?” she said. “Uhhh sure” he said confused by her abruptness. “Bye Dustin” “bye Eleven”.... She turned to leave the door “wait” he said realizing he forgot to ask her what time. “Four o clock” she responded walking away. Steve comes running in excitedly “At a boy Henderson. I knew you had it in you. Reeling in the ladies with those tips I gave you”. “What are you talking about Harrington” “dude the girl you’ve had a crush on for like three years just asked you out on a date.” Dustin jaw dropped. He was about to deny it. “I know about your little crush. The day I gave you tips, do you remember what I told you.?” “Ferah Fawcett spray” “No” “about being a ninja or a lion” “No Henderson I said Nancy was different than any other girls she was special. This girl is special to you. All that stuff I told you won’t work on her. All you can do is love her and hope she loves you back” he said. “your right she is special to me, but she still loves Mike. Besides I already have a girlfreind” he reminded Steve. “Yeah well Susie is either a Russian spy, or she doesn’t wanna talk to you” he says. “maybe your right”. That night Dustin rides his bike to his ultimate radio transmitter. Alright if she doesn’t answer I’ll go on that date with El tomorrow he tells himself. “Susie do you copy” he waits “Susie do you copy?” still no answer. 

Dustin walks into the restaurant with his hair all fancy the same way it was at the snowball. He’s dressed good with a nice green polo shirt with the collar out, and some nice clean slacks. He super nervous as he sits down waiting for Eleven. His leg is shaking, he’s sweating, and twittling his thumbs. “No one can resist these pearls” he says to himself. Then does his lion growl that sounds more like Chewbacca than a mating call. Eleven walks towards him in a unique blue dress that she got while shopping with Max. He walks over to her seat and pulls it out for her to sit. “You look pretty” he says. “Thanks” she replies with a blush. They talk for awhile, not about anything in particular. He takes her hand in his “I was surprised you asked me out. You just so…” he was at a loss for words, which caused Eleven to laugh. Her heart started to beat faster just like yesterday. What is this feeling she thought. It’s like my heart is going to explode. Dustin was telling her something, but her mind was in the clouds. She looked at his lips move as he talked. She slowly inched closer towards the boys face. She gave him a slight peck on the lips. He say there for a minute in shock, then a he busted out his big cheesy grin. She went back in for more. Her heart beating even faster. She slowly grinded her lips against his, slowly deepening the kiss. At this point she forgot why she had even asked him out. This feeling was amazing she never felt like this when she kissed Mike. Dustin was in heaven, even though he had dated Susie in summer camp this was his first kiss. He was kissing the women of his dreams. “What the hell” someone shouted. They turned around to see a fuming Mike. Eleven looked at Mike and then back to Dustin in shock.

Dustin got up from his chair and he bowed his head down so no one could see his face. “was that kiss meant for me or was it only to make him jealous” he said lowly. “Dustin” she said as she seen a tear fall and hit the desk. “I gave you my heart” he told her with a sniffle. He ran as fast as he could to Scoops Ahoy. “ Henderson howd it go” Steve asked with a smile. But Dustin just walked past him locking himself in the break room. Eleven knocked on the door. “Im sorry Dustin. Please open the door. Yes at first I did wanna make Mike jealous. But then we kissed and…. I’m sorry” she said teary eyed. “Maybe you should just go” Steve told her. So she started to walk back to the food court Steve giving her the stink eye the whole way out the door. Great now Mike was gone she sat down on a bench alone. I’m all alone and it’s all my fault. Maxine came running up to her, Eleven turned her head to look at her friend. She was gonna ask how it went but the splotchy makeup around her eyes gave the answer away. Steve knocked on the door “ hey buddy how u doin in there? Do you wanna talk? Ive got a hot fudge sundae with your name on it. All you have to do is open the door”. He waited for a minute, and was about to turn around when he heard the door unlock. Steve walked in and gave a Dustin a big one arm hug, making sure to protect his ice cream. Meanwhile Maxine was staying over at Eleven’s trying to cheer her up. “Come on itl be fun” Max told her. “Fine” she dialed the number to Mrs. Byers. “Hello” she answered. “Yes miss I’m with the electric company and we have had some power outages in your area” Eleven said in a stupid voice. Joyce had heard this one before, but she knew it was Eleven calling so she went with it. “Yes it’s running” “well you better go catch it” she said laughing. Then Max got the idea that they should spy on her brother.

Dustin rides down the dark streets of Hawkins to his house. When he gets there he is surprise when someone is waiting there for him. “Whyd you do it!” Mike screamed. “Im sorry” is all he said. “That’s all you have to say for betraying your best friend.” Dustin just stared at him like he wanted to just get everything off his chest. “you love her don’t you”. Dustin ignored him. “You love her don’t you!” he screamed this time but Dustin still ignored him. “Ahhh” he screamed running towards Dustin and putting his head in a headlock. “do you love her?” he screams. “Ahhhhh” Dustin screams back picking the lighter boy up and tackling him to the ground. Dustin tries to wither his way out of Mike’s grip. But he won’t let go. Using all his strength Dustin picks himself up off the ground with Mike still arms locked around his head. “Yes. I love her ok” he says in defeat as Mike let’s go of him. “But don’t worry she only kissed me to make you jealous” Dustin said turning his back to Mike. “she don’t love me she loves you” he says walking away from Mike. “Wait Dustin” Mike calls out to him. He spits on his hand and offers it to Dustin. He thinks about it for a minute before agreeing and spitting on his hand for a sloppy spit handshake. 

Epilogue: Dustin fears for his life as the Russians have him and his friends pinned in behind the counter. His heart starts to beat fast. He starts to think about everything that happened with Eleven. If he could only see her again he would tell her he forgives her and give her a big hug. The Russians get closer and closer. *Honk**Honk**Honk* the alarm to the car in the center of the mall went off. And then *bam* the car came barreling taking out the Russians. They slowly turned around from the counter to see Eleven with her arm in the air and s big smile on her face. Dustin stared at her like she was his guardian angel. They ran towards each other meeting halfway. They practically tackled each other as they wrapped there arms around each other. “Im sorry” she whispered into his ear. “I know I forgive you” he told her with a smile.


	4. Admire the goddess

Chapter 4- admire the goddess

Summary: A couple months pass since the battle at Starcourt Mall. Hopper never dies and the Byers never move out of Hawkins. Hopper and Eleven move into the Byers, after Joyce and Jim admit there feelings for each other.

Mike and Eleven are sitting on her bed. “Im sure your powers will come back” he tells her because he can see how much it bothers her. “Mike” she says softly “Remember that night at the cabin. You were talking to Max”. “uhhh I don’t think I follow” he replies. “You talked about your heart. About your feelings.” “yeah that. Uhh that was so long ago. In the heat of the moment stuff. And we we’re arguing, and I don’t really remember. What did I say exactly”. “Mike” she says while cupping his cheek. “I love you too”. Eleven thought that after all of that Mike would finally treat her like his queen. But months later the same problems as before arose. She started to question if Mike actually loved her or just all the excitement that her existence had caused him. Like she was his drug to fuel his adrenaline rush. The party were all hanging out in Mike’s basement playing Atari, While Eleven and Dustin played checkers on the ground. She always wanted to play since it was her favorite game her and Hop would play, but he always let her win. And Dustin always played with her to make her happy. Everyone started to leave around 11 except for Will. As soon as Mike knew everyone was gone he pounced on top of will.

“Mike” he said pushing him off “whats wrong with you”. Mike huffed “I thought this situation is what you wanted”. “No. I want you to love me. I don’t want to be your secret. And I don’t want to you to act like your embarrassed to be with me” he told Mike crossing his arms. “Come on I’ll tell everyone soon” Mike said leaning his face towards Will. “Ah crap” Eleven said to herself remembering that she left her key at Mike’s. Usually she wouldn’t have cared about a key, but it wasn’t about the key it was about what they key was attached to. A Never ending story lanyard that Dustin gave her on her birthday. She absolutely loved the song and made Dustin sing it to her all time. He also showed her the movie which turned into her favorite. So she fast walked back towards Mike’s house. Meanwhile the boys were in Mike’s basement swapping spit and tongues. “I love you Will” Mike says in-between kisses. “What! The! Hell!” Eleven screamed as the boys turned around in shock. Eleven ran out the basement “wait El” Mike screamed chasing after her. Not wanting the go home she ran towards Hoppers old cabin. Mike filling behind her the entire time. She reaches the cabin and slams the door on his face and locks it behind her.

“Please let me in Eleven. I need to talk to you” he pleaded. “Friends don’t lie. You broke my heart Mike” she cried at him. “I didn’t lie. I love you but…. Just let me in please”. He heard the lock open on the door. He walked through the door and *slap* she smacked him across the face. He didn’t pay any attention to the red mark on his face, he just ran to her and hugged her. At first she tried to fight off his hug, but then she gave in. “Eleven I do love you. Just not the way you love me”. Eleven gave him a confused look “explain” she said. “I love you like you’re the most important thing in my life, but I don’t wanna kiss you or you know” Eleven just looked at him still confused “no” she said. “I like boys”. “Yes I know” she said not fully understanding what he meant by that. “No. Eleven I like boys like romantically”. She still was confused by what he was saying. “Eleven I’m gay! Me and Will are boyfriends” he screamed starting to tear up. Now they were both crying and hugging each other tight. “I understand Mike” is all she said. They both just stood there for awhile absorbing everything that was just said. “Youll still be my best friend” Mike told her. “promise” she asked. “Pinky promise” he told her as they locked there Pinky’s together.

Weeks later Eleven still wasn’t over Mike. The homecoming dance was approaching and many boys had asked her, but she was hoping a specific boy asked her. She walked to her locker and opened it with a huff. She was surprise when she opened her locker to see a big red rose, a box of chocolates, and a note. She looked over the note “pretty” is all that was written on it. She grabbed all the stuff and threw it in the dumpster, thinking Mike put it there trying to cheer her up. She sat down a tear starting fall. Why couldn’t she get over him she thought. “You shouldn’t be crying over him” Dustin said giving her a hug. He wiped the tear from her eye “you can do better than him. You’re the prettiest girl in school.” He said, causing her to blush. “Are you going to the dance next Friday?” Eleven asks. “No” he says with a frown. “Why” “because. What’s the point. No one wants to dance with a big toothless freak”. Eleven pulls him tight to her. “your not a toothless freak. Your handsome” she said. His frown instantly turned to a smile “thanks” he said. The next three days when Eleven went to her locker at the end of day she found the same thing. A box of chocolates, a big red rose, and a note saying something different each day. 

Eleven is walking towards her locker when she hears two people talking that sounds like Dustin and Hailey. “So I was wondering. Would you maybe want to go to the dance with me” he asked her shyly. “hahaha whatever loser. I’m pretty don’t talk to me with your nasty teeth” said Hailey. Dustin pushed his back against the locker and slid down with a thump landing on his butt. He sat there and covered his face with his hands so to one could see his tears. This got Eleven furious how can someone be so mean. She felt bad for her friend. She knew what it was like to feel so alone. She walked down another hallway trying to catch up to the girl who had made Dustin cry. The two girls were walking towards each other, when Eleven stuck out her leg tripping the girl. Eleven walked off towards her locker. She had been asked to the dance by tons of boys. Even Mike had said he’d take her, even Will asked. But she was waiting for someone special to ask. But if he won’t ask then I will she thought. She turned around from her locker and *bam*. She ran right into Dustin who was walking behind her. “Oh gosh I’m so sorry El” he told her as he helped her up. “Its ok” she said. Dustin quickly gathers her papers and hands them to her. “Thanks” she tells him. “Were all gonna meet up at Mike’s tonight if you want to come” he tells her. “yeah” she agrees. Tonight is the night she finally asks him out. She looks on the ground to see he had dropped a paper. “Hey wait!” she screamed after him, but he was all ready gone.

She looked down at the paper. It was a receipt from the Melvald’s general store. Box of chocolates 12.99, 1 large rose 7.99, large greeting card 2.99. Eleven held the receipt to her heart. He does love me she thought By the time Eleven had arrived to Mike’s house it was late in the afternoon. Hopper had asked him to help him get ready for a date with Joyce. Her mission was simple, she would ask the shy Henderson boy to the dance. But when she arrived at Mike’s he had already left. “I don’t know why he left but he left in a hurry.” Mike said. “Yeah and he forgot this” Lucas said, holding up Dustin’s sketchbook. “I’ll go take it to him” she said grabbing the book. As she was walking to the boys house she got a little curious. I wander if he’s drawn any of me. She opens the notebook to the last page. It is a picture of Eleven surrounded by hearts. The woman in this looks like a goddess. Does he really think I am that pretty. 


	5. The dance

Chapter 5- The dance

Eleven knocked at the door of the Henderson house and waited for a response. But no one answered the door. She walked around to Dustin’s room where she seen heard him talking on the phone. “Even if through some miracle she said yes to me. It would only be out of pity.” Dustin said to whom she believed was Steve. “There’s no way she would say yes in front of the whole school. She’d be so embarrassed the prettiest girl in school dancing with the toothless freak.” Eleven couldn’t blame him for feeling like this. No girl ever gives him the time of day. Tomorrow hes going to be mine.

When she arrived at school she immediately looked for him. She went to his locker, to his first period class, in the cafeteria, but he was nowhere to be found. Weird she thought but if there was one place she knew he would be is in the cafeteria at lunch. No way he was going to miss chocolate pudding day. When she walked into the cafeteria she sat down at the usual table the party sat at. She looked around at the cafeteria and all the decorations that had been added while she was in class. But the main thing she noticed was the piano at the edge of the cafeteria. Then she sat down everyone was there except for Dustin. She was about to ask them where he was when. The lights went out making the cafeteria pitch black. It kind of startled Eleven at first. Then a single light pointed down to the piano. All eyes were on the piano and the person who stood on the edge of the light the darkness still covering the mystery man’s face.

He began to play some simple strings building the anticipation of the big reveal. “your just to good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off of you.” That voice sounded really familiar she thought. “I wanna hold you so much. You’d be like heaven to touch.” Whoever this guy was his date sure was lucky she thought. “as long as love is right. I’m just so happy to be alive” He must have a really special girl. His voice began to pick up as he moved his hips “da da da da da da da da”. The viewers in the cafeteria were starting to clap and cheer along. The he stepped into the light revealing himself. His beautiful curly mane, his big cheesy smile. Oh my gosh it was Dustin. “dahhhhhhhh! I love you baby. And if it’s quite alright I need you baby!”. Then the light disappeared from him and suddenly a the light flashed right over Eleven. Dustin still sang on “I love you baby and if it’s quite alright” as he made his way towards her. He was face to face with her. A big giant smile on his face and Eleven looked like a tomato with how red her face was. “And if it quite alright I want you baby” he sang more lowly as the music faded. He took Eleven’s hand and bent down on his knee and gave it a gentle kiss. “Of course Dustin” she said as the cafeteria erupted with claps and cheering. She gave him a big hug and squeezed him as tight as she could.

Eleven had never been so nervous in her life. She knew Dustin would think she was pretty no matter what. But that didn’t stop her from spending hours on her makeup and hair. “You look great kid” said Jim. She heard a car pull up “eeeeek” she screamed loudly. “ughhhh” the annoyed chief moaned. *Knock* *knock* Hopper approached the door and opened it quickly. “Hu..a..heya chief” Dustin said slightly scared at Jim giving him the mean mug. He slowly put his hand on his pistol. “You bring her back before 10 now” He said as Dustin just stared at him. Eleven playfully slapped her dad’s belly and gave him the I have super powers don’t make me use them look. Hopper put a smile on his face “yall have a good time now”. That’s when he saw her and his jaw dropped. “you don’t look so bad yourself Henderson” she flirted using her finger to put his jaw back in place. He held her hand and walked her towards the car Steve let him barrow. This wasn’t any old car though. This was the Toddfather the most prized car in all of Hawkins. Of course Steve would send his little bro out in style.

They danced slowly all night long just enjoying being so close to each other. Sometimes Eleven would get lost in his eyes and he’d say a joke and make her laugh. This was the most fun shed ever had with anyone. She broke the closeness between them and dragged him by the arm away from the dance into the hallway. He gave her a confused look and he was about to say something. He was cut off by her lips smashing into his. Now he was even more stunned. She continued to kiss him as he began to kiss back. This was a feeling she’s never felt before. “I love you Dustin Henderson”. A tear dropped from his eye “I love you Jane Hopper”.


End file.
